


Valentine

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: She's never been someones Valentine, never had one either. That doesn't mean she doesn't love the holiday, it just means she needs to convince someone else too.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate/Winx, their characters or plot. 
> 
> I had no intentions of writing this today, unfortunately I don't get much of a say when my imagination runs rampant. A cheeky little one shot that's at least a little OOC.   
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

Eyes glowing blue, headmistress Farah Dowling lifts the last piece of heart streamer into place along the stone wall and steps back to admire her work. She loves these human holidays; Halloween being her absolute favourite, valentines coming in second. Which is why despite it now being past midnight, she's hanging decorations all over the school for the students to wake up to in the morning. Satisfied with her task, she closes herself back in her office and sits behind her desk; she already knows sleep won't come yet, she's wound too tight. 

Noticing a familiar heart shaped box on her desk, forces a smile onto her face; knowing who its from without lifting the lid. Every year for as long as she can remember Ben has left her a card and chocolates; always managing to sneak it in her office and despite the fact she's a mind fairy and he's not the most stealthy, she still has no idea how he does it. 

She knows he does it with love, she's never been a Valentine or had her own and so she knows with absolute certainty that he does it to make her feel better about it; Ben loves the holiday too. Saul however hates it and she already knows how grumpy he’ll be in the morning when he sees her decorations, offering her a gentle cuddle to appease her when she inevitably tells him off for his sourness. 

Closing her eyes she wishes unfairly for more from him; not presents, cards or romance; just feelings. They've been dancing around each other for decades, neither ever seeming to know how to make the right move. Since her almost demise at the hand of Rosalind mere months ago, they've been impossibly closer; his need to protect her and keep her safe has been overwhelming him, she feels it burn in his heart. 

A knock on her door brings her out of her thoughts, hastily wiping the tears that have traitorously fallen; she already knows who it will be, no one else would visit her this late.

“Come in Saul.” she lifts her head slightly, hiding her eyes as he enters; dressed in a t-shirt and trackies she knows he's been for a late night run. 

“So many bloody decorations everywhere.” Clearly he can't wait until daylight hours to tell her off just because he's already up. “Can you imagine how long that would take you without magic? I-” He breaks off and she knows he's sensed her mood. “What’s happened? What’s wrong?”

Leaving her seat she crosses to the window, her back to him gazing out at the stars. “Nothing, everything fine.” it falls flat straight away because even she can hear the tears in her own voice, now they've started she can't seem to stop them. She isn't aware that he's moved closer until his hands appear on her shoulders turning her towards him; his hand sliding up her neck to tilt her chin so he can see her face. “Farah.” His eyes are full of concern and it makes her heart ache more. “Tell me.” Thumb wiping away her tears, his eyes roam down her body over her dress, likely searching for injuries. 

“Why don't you want this?” She has no idea where the confidence to say that has come from, no control over the actual words coming out of her mouth; she's never felt so vulnerable. His head snaps up towards her, eyes abandoning their search; a torrent of emotions seem to pass through them but she can't seem to grasp any of them. 

“Want what?”

“Me.” He steps away from her like he's been burned, immediately releasing her and begins pacing back and forth. She's crossed the line now though and figures she might as well push it, tears continuing to wet her cheeks.

“Farah-” 

“Kiss me.” He freezes on the spot; head turning back to her. 

“What?” 

“Kiss me or leave and we’ll pretend this conversation never happened.” The offer to forget isn't an option for her, not really she's already in too deep, but if he needs a way out she’ll give him one; he is her best friend after all. 

“Farah-” It's a breathy whisper that makes her shudder but she watches as his eyes glance back at the open door. 

“I see.” Pain spreads through her like she's on fire, the rejection in the air. “Thats fine then, if you don't mind I'm tired and I’d like to go to bed.” It's a bad lie and they both know it but she needs to pull herself back behind her walls, she won't be displaying her heart for him again. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He can see her walls going up behind her beautiful eyes and he knows he's messing up, definitely wasn't expecting to have this conversation when he walked in. He's come so close to losing her recently that he wants to do anything he can to protect her, even from himself. Can he give her everything she wants? Loving her for an eternity already has given him more happiness than he ever anticipated getting out of his life and he can't be without her; She has to mean this. Her body is pinned to the wall by his hands before he’s aware he's made his decision; lips descending over hers. Holy hell her lips are soft, arms around his neck; he lifts her, legs circling his waist. She releases a moan and he pulls away trying to breathe. 

“Shut the door.” Her eyes glow and he hears the door click, leaning forward he murmurs into her ear; he needs to tell her. “You think I don't want you? I've wanted you from the moment I met you, to be able to run my hands all over your skin, to pin you against the wall and fuck you Farah.” She moans as he swears. 

“What are you waiting for then?” Her eyes are challenging and it's hot as hell. 

“Let me be clear. There's no going back from this, know that if we cross this line now I will not be able to control myself around you ever again.” 

“Good, because I love you.” Her confession almost makes him drop her, she’s so matter of fact about it as if she's discussing the weather.

“I love you too.” Her eyes soften and she smiles, truly beaming at him as his lips press against hers with the urgency that left him only moments before; one hand sliding past the hem of her dress to grip her thigh. She pushes her body into his, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the sensation; mouth popping open. Plunging his tongue in he pulls her impossibly closer, his hand leaving her thigh and travelling up the outside of her dress to cup her breast; his thumb rubbing her nipple through the material. Her back arches and gives him access to her neck, his lips taking advantage of the expanse of skin. Scooping her into his arms he moves her away from the wall, dropping her gently on her desk; her magic clearing it before he gets the chance. Eyes hooded and dark, she's panting as he reaches forward and drags her underwear from her legs; fingers finding her warmth. Falling back until she's laying flat, legs hanging off of the desk, she shudders as he crouches before her; head between her thighs. Her body writhes beneath him, a hand on her hips holding her as still as he can; tongue licking every inch of her. She tastes like heaven and he's unsurprised. Wanting to drive her over the edge he glowers at her when she yanka sharply on his hair, pulling him away.

“I wasn't done.” 

“Later, I want you now.” Smirking he pushes down his trackies and boxers in one move and pulls her forwards to meet him. She's radiant, dress around her waist, eyes dark; her curls falling out of her bun. Lining himself up his eyes meet hers searching for permission, he findIng it he pushes himself home. It's incredible, she's beyond tight and wet, and he wonders how they ever went without connecting this way. 

“Saul.” It falls from her mouth as a breathy moan, the heat rising in him as her grasps her hips; thrusting into her. It's hard and fast, not at all what he's expected when he's imagined them crossing the line and he knows with certainty that he'll never be able to look at her desk again without seeing this in his mind. The pressure isnbuilding in him, he can feel it so he swipes a thumb across her clit; leaning over her to whisper in her ear. 

“Come for me Farah.” She shatters around him, pulling him over the edge with her. Flopping next to her on the desk, she wraps herself around him immediately, faces so close he can feel her little pants of air on his skin. Her hand touches his cheek as she moves, kissing him lightly on the lips. 

“Take me to bed?” 

“Yes Boss.” She smirks as he stands, pulling her with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later they lay together as the sun rises, spent and exhausted but deliriously happy. 

“Farah?”

“Hmm.” He shivers as she hums against his chest.

“Will you be my valentine?” He cringes, it's corny as hell and he knows with certainty that she’ll mock him forever over it; but he also knows that she wants to hear it. 

“Forever.” Her smile shines brighter than he's ever seen it and he decides that perhaps Valentine's day isn't too bad after all.


End file.
